Dulce Conciencia
by Alice3960
Summary: Todos piensan que Harry Potter es huérfano y Albus Dumbledore asegura que el vive en casa de su familia materna. La verdad es que Harry vive feliz en un lugar muy alejado de sus parientes, pero se siente solo. Hasta que un buen día aprende que nunca estará solo, lo único es que el esperaba un apoyo... bueno... digamos que un poco diferente. AU. Inicia con Pre-Hogwarts.
1. Prólogo

**Título: **Dulce Conciencia

**Autor: **Alice3960

**Emparejamientos:** Tengo planeado que sea SLASH, pero puede cambiar.

**Advertencias: **Va a contener enormes cantidades de AU, slash, y odio hacia los lacayos de Dumbledore.

**Resumen: **Todos piensan que Harry Potter es huérfano y Albus Dumbledore asegura que el vive en casa de su familia materna. La verdad es que Harry vive feliz en un lugar muy alejado de sus parientes, pero se siente solo. Hasta que un buen día aprende que nunca estará solo, lo único es que el esperaba un apoyo... bueno... digamos que un poco diferente. AU. Inicia con Pre-Hogwarts.

**Disclaimer: **Nada de esto me pertenece, y los reconocimientos pueden ir a J. K. Rowling y demás personas involucradas.

**N/A: **Edición #4539 del capítulo original...

* * *

_Prólogo: una vida inesperada._

-0-0-0-

El mundo de los magos piensa que su salvador, Harry Potter se ha quedado huérfano en casa de sus amorosos tíos y Albus Dumbledore se asegura fervientemente de que siga siendo así, diciendo que estos muggles lo quieren mucho. Gracias a esto, casi nadie se imagina la cruel realidad que Harry tiene que soportar día a día. En el fondo, la verdad es que Harry es contradictoriamente feliz con su vida. Siente una cierta seguridad en su vida, ya que los Dursley son muy predecibles, por lo que sabe cómo actuar para que no lo maltraten de más.

Pero normalmente se siente solo, hasta que un buen día entiende que nunca lo va a estar, que SIEMPRE va a encontrar un soporte en la persona menos esperada. Aunque Harry esperaba un apoyo... bueno... digamos que un poco diferente, pero diferente no es sinónimo de malo.

Encuentra en esta nueva entidad una explicación a los extraños sucesos que pasan a su alrededor, descubre todo sobre la llamada ‹‹magia››, iniciando por la política y acabando con su famosa historia y la profecía. A partir de ese momento, la suerte de Harry da un vuelco espectacular. En los años siguientes aprenderá pociones, transfiguraciones, runas, y demás encantos.

Y por iniciativa de su nuevo mentor, decidió adentrarse en las artes oscuras, en las pociones ilegales y en los encantamientos olvidados.

Sin que el niño se entere, va ganando poderosos seguidores. Se convertirá en alguien crucial para el destino del mundo mágico. Y dependiendo de quién lo apoyará o traicionará en el futuro, va a sumir al mundo en las sombras, o lo va a regresar su máximo esplendor.

Pues, aunque no lo parezca a primera vista, Harry no es un chico que se deje manipular fácilmente, y el no dejará que las personas lo aplasten y se olviden rápidamente de con quien se están metiendo: el famoso niño-que-vivió.


	2. Si quieres algo, tómalo

**INFORMACIÓN: **Dulce Conciencia, por Alice3960, contiene AU y SLASH.

**EXCUSA DEL DÍA: **He estado muy ocupada y me olvidé de que existía esta historia... ¡lo siento!

**DISCLAIMER: **Nada de esto me pertenece, y los reconocimientos pueden ir a J. K. Rowling y demás personas involucradas.

* * *

_Capítulo 1: Si quieres algo, tómalo._

-0-0-0-

Una mañana nublada, cuando casi todos dormían, Harry se encontraba sentado en su pequeña cama sin percatarse de que había amanecido. Se había pasado toda la noche en vela considerando huir de Londres. Ya era considerado un fenómeno en el condominio en donde vivía, cosa que no le agradaba, por lo que la idea de huir tenía mucho sentido a sus ojos, pero no encontraba la forma de cambiar el hecho de que sin comida no iba a llegar a ninguna parte. Lo único que se le ocurría por el momento era cortar todos los lazos con sus familiares paternos que lo cuidaban.

Estaba furioso y no sabía que pensar del tema. Tenía muchos pensamientos encontrados, y no sabía si hacerle caso a sus instintos o a su experiencia. Sus instintos le gritaban que corriera de ese infierno, pero por experiencia sabía que lo atraparían en cuanto saliera de la casa. Harry soltó una risa entre dientes mientras veía una araña correr bajo la rendija de la puerta de la habitación más oscura y polvorienta en el segundo piso, que es en donde él vivía.

‹‹Como si escapar de este lugar me fuera a ayudar —se dijo con un poco de histeria—. Aunque pueda irme de aquí con éxito, no tengo dinero ni lugar en donde dormir. Voy a estar muerto en una semana.››

Se escuchó un crujido en la escalera indicando que Dudley, su primo, bajaba a la cocina por su desayuno.

‹‹De todas maneras ya amaneció, mañana reconsidero desaparecer del mapa››, pensó Harry mientras se preparaba mentalmente para iniciar el día sin mucha energía u optimismo. Esperó a que su tía le abriera la puerta, que contaba con un seguro exterior, para que no fuera a escapar. Había veces en las que dudaba de la coherencia de sus parientes, porque parecían odiarlo y quererlo fuera de su casa en cada segundo, pero hacían todo lo posible para que no se fuera nunca. Tal vez eran ellos los que tenían que considerar escapar, porque de un instante a otro el psiquiátrico los empezaría a perseguir. Y tal vez eso sea lo mejor para Harry, y así se podría librar de sus tíos. Agregó esa idea a su lista mental de formas de deshacerse de ellos.

Estos pensamientos le alegraron un poco, y halló en sí mismo un poco más de voluntad para seguir existiendo.

De momento, él vivía con los Dursley en el número 4 de Privet Drive en una casa de cinco dormitorios, una sala de estar, una cocina y cuatro baños. Parecía una casa perfectamente normal. De hecho, todo lo relacionado con sus parientes tenía que ser (o al menos parecer) perfecto. Hasta sus tíos se hacían pasar por la familia perfecta. En el vecindario su tío Vernon era visto como el ejemplo de padre perfecto, ya que nunca se le podía ver de manera inapropiada, y nunca hacía algo que no estuviese permitido o dentro de la ley.

Su tía Petunia siempre era vista como la mujer más maravillosa y amable de toda la manzana. No había madre o ama de casa más perfecta que ella, y aparte todavía le quedaba tiempo para tomar el té con las otras señoras que tenían como ocupación abusar de la hospitalidad de los Dursley. Pero Harry sabía mejor que eso, y deseaba que los vecinos abrieran sus ojos y vieran los monstruos que eran.

Cuando hace diez años sus tíos lo recogieron en la puerta de la entrada, automáticamente pasó a formar parte de _la familia perfecta_, y como parte de esa familia tenía un papel que representar.

Así que Harry también parecía el sobrino que todo el mundo quería tener. Era agradecido con sus tíos, que lo trataban como a un segundo hijo, y él los quería como se quiere a los padres. Era caballeroso con todo el mundo, y sobre todo lo demás, era muy inteligente. Y le era hartante ésta situación.

‹‹¡Un día de estos voy a explotar de frustración! ¡Los odio!››, acostumbraba pensar cuando tenía tiempo de contemplar su entorno.

Si lo pensaba bien, en general no lo trataban tan mal, y estaba seguro que había otros niños en situaciones peores que la suya. Pero tampoco vivía en un mundo de ensueños. Cuando llegó a esa casa lo trataban como se trata a un esclavo, pero Harry se consideraba lo suficientemente inteligente y astuto para cambiar la convivencia con sus familiares. Poco a poco, ya que de otra manera los Dursley´s se darían cuenta, empezó a imitar el gusto de sus tíos por algunas cosas. Cuando Vernon hablaba de política y corrupción, Harry siempre tenía algún comentario perspicaz que aportar. Cuando Petunia reacomodaba la sala, su sobrino estaba dispuesto a darle consejos según el artículo de la nueva revista. Al principio no se notaba el cambio en la actitud de sus parientes, pero desde el instante en el que dejaron de decirle "muchacho" y lo llamaron por su nombre, lo consideraba una victoria. Se reía internamente de la situación, pero al mismo tiempo quería gritar sobre las injusticias en su vida. Claro, ya no lo mataban de hambre, pero estaba lejos de tener una vida plena y saludable.

Su tía Petunia, lógicamente también se preocupaba por cómo la demás gente veía a su familia, por lo que se aseguró de que la familia perfecta que siempre deseó no tuviera que ser escudriñada. Cuando nuestro héroe fue lo suficientemente grande como para salir de la casa sin causarles vergüenza, fue obligado a asistir a las reuniones de té con las amigas de su tía. Ese día dejó de preocuparse por pequeñas cosas cómo sus necesidades, y eligió en vez actuar de la forma perfecta que su tía esperaba con los vecinos. Pero cuando se cerraban las puertas de la casa, y loas personas ignorantes de la verdadera naturaleza de esta familia no podían ver más allá de las cortinas, el mundo parecía cambiar. La perfecta sonrisa de Petunia, se disolvía en una mueca agria, al mismo tiempo que lo empujaba fuera del camino y le ordenaba preparar la cena de su pequeño angelito.

Y hablando de su querido primo Dudley… esa persona era el mismo demonio traído del tártaro y tenía la curiosa necesidad de parecerse a sus padres en todo lo posible, incluyendo golpes e insultos. Él fue el encargado de crear como regla tácita general, que cualquier persona que tratara bien a Harry iba a tener una vida muy mala. Sus padres no veían lo mal que estaban educando a su hijo, y no se daban cuenta de las maldades que éste profesara.

Su primo acostumbraba perseguirlo por un vecindario cerca del suyo hasta que Harry se cansaba y tropezaba. Esto no era muy común porque su primo se aburría muy rápido de perseguirlo y buscaba otra indefensa víctima. Pero aparte de eso, en realidad él era muy rápido y ágil gracias al entrenamiento que el juego le exigía realizar. ‹‹No me extrañaría si de la nada deciden que me quieren matar››, murmuraba distraído mientras sacaba los ingredientes para preparar el desayuno.


End file.
